Damien Beviin
Appearance Damien stands at a towering six foot seven inches tall and is built like a runner, lean muscle but powerful explosive core muscles. He wears a suit of dark blue armor given to him by the previous Grandmaster of the Ordinators. He carrys a long staff that, inside, has a hidden lightsaber. He has a cloak on that flows from his shoulders to the floor and is a deep red color. His eyes seem to be almost black against his visor. Few people ever see him out of his armor and not much is know about his true looks. He is however, a Togorian male with dark black fur and light cream colored fur on his chest. Bio Born and raised a warrior, Damien was never happy with staying put in one spot. He was constantly getting into fights as a kid and his parents sent him to school in Mandalore to be raised as a warrior. He got into so many fights there that he was kicked out and sent to Bastion. The Ordinators quickly took to the boy and began to teach him. From an early age Damien was taught the teachings of the Ordinators. He didn't however, rise in rank and became quickly angered by that. During a trail to see if he could become a higher ranking official, Damien killed a fellow Ordinator. Fearing for his life he fled Bastion to live on Felucia in the jungle. there, he allied himself with the Felucian people and learned to speak a bit of Felucian, although it has since passed him by. He then returned to the Ordinators to make peace and found them in turmoil, their Grandmaster was in trouble and they were holding tryouts for a new one. Damien stepped up to the challenge and fought over sixteen people for the title. He was crowned Grandmaster of the Order and given the Grandmaster armor as well as the key to the Citadel. Now, he is their leader and serves the Imperium with an Iron Fist. Damien is a strict leader but if you ask his men they will say he is nothing but good to them, Damien has refused to cut members from his order, instead, he personally meets with them and offers them advice to bring them back on track. Damien lives and works in the Citadel, alone. He has had a few love interests, mostly flirting women looking for a night with the boss but he has pursued a few select women. The Togorian in him loves the outdoors and he spends much of his time in his room with the windows open and a cup of tea in his hands. He is incredibly lonesome and his men complain of him being harsh on them when he gets into his somber moods. He spends many nights away from the Citadel looking for comfort among the many bars in the galaxy. Weapons Damien is a master of pole weapons, having used them from an early age he favors pikes and spears over blades and blasters. His staff is made of Phirk and holds a lightsaber shoto blade on the tip, making it and effective tool for both offense and defense. His armor has arm blades, made of Phirk that can spring out of the elbows and retracted with a push. He does carry two thermal grenades on his belt along with a dart launcher on his wist. The Grandmaster armor also has two flamethrowers on the wrists and two knives in the boots. He also has two force pikes that he keeps in his room in the citadel and brings them with him, retracted and folded in a side pouch for travel. Fleet Damien is the Admiral of the Fleet of the Grandmaster. It contains a Pellaeon Class Star Destroyer named "Fist of the Order" on which the Grandmaster Rides. Five Imperial II-class Star Destroyers flank this beast in flight. 42 Imperium Fighter pilots ride on these ships and man the fighters for the fleet. Damien is rarely in command of his fleet because he knows little of fleet warfare. Instead he allows his commander in charge, Admiral Florence to handle the affairs of the Navy Force Usage and Damien's Training History (Working on a good story here) Category:Characters